Midnight Sunrise
by GraciieCullen-22
Summary: Being a half-breed in a world of humans, vampires & wolves isn't easy. But being a half-breed & discovering a side of your werewolf best friend you didn't know that was there, proves to be even harder. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's genious mind..!

_**MIDNIGHT SUNRISE**_

_**PREFACE:**_

I was running through a thick forest, trying to escape from the dark cloaks that were after me. I was trying to reach the light that interrupted the dimness of the forest; but instead of being freed from the nightmare, I found myself facing a cliff. There was nowhere to run. As I turned around to face my doom, a sharp pain traveled through my body. In that same instant a huge, russet wolf sprang between the dark cloaks and I, in that moment, my eyes flew open.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**_"A NEW BEGGINING"_**

I sat on my bed trying to erase those vivid memories from my mind, but I soon discovered it was impossible. A minute later my parents walked into my room. They carried a baby pink cupcake on a silver food tray.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" They both sang as they seated on my puffy bed.

"Thank you!" I said, as cheered as I could. I had inherited my mother's dislike for parties, and I knew my birthday gave Aunt Alice the perfect excuse to organize one.

"You don't seem excited honey. Is there a problem?" Apparently my mother wasn't fooled at my fake enthusiastic answer.

"There is nothing wrong mom. I am truly excited, just not about the fact that my aunt is downstairs going overboard with the party plans." Since it was my birthday, I thought I could complain a little.

My mother laughed at my complaint, and my dad chuckled a little. Though I knew he might be even more excited than my aunt about my birthday party.

"Don't worry baby, all of your friends are coming, and we also invited Jacob and Seth." My dad comforted me.

"Really! You did? Omg! That's amazing dad! You're the best dad in the entire world!" I threw my arms around him. He was just amazing! I was so glad he had invited my two best friends to my birthday party.

"Of course I did Renesmee. How could I not invite them? They are your best friends and it was impossible not to invite them." He said. Now he was "acting" as if I had offended him.

That made me smile. I couldn't see my wolf friends as often since we moved from Forks to Vancouver; and the only one I had actually spent time with were Jacob and Seth. They usually came on Sundays, but my dad called them and they were arriving this Friday.

My two werewolf best friends were hilarious. Jake still made Blondie jokes when Aunt Rose was around, they were just not as harsh as they used to be when my mother was still pregnant. They would sometimes spend the entire afternoon making jokes about each other. Seth and I had actually seen them joke an entire day. That memory made me laugh.

"Something funny?" Aunt Alice asked as she danced into my room. She was carrying a tiny gift box with an oversized silk bow.

"Morning!" I welcomed her. From the corner of my eye I saw my dad roll his eyes and trying very hard not to laugh.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee!" My aunt said before I could even open my mouth to ask. "Omg! I'm so excited! You're eighteen! Do you want to open your presents right now? You'll love them! Especially Edward's. His present is magnificent, but you'll still love mine."

My aunt was the funniest vampire ever. She could prattle about a vague, un-important detail for hours! Like the day she taught me how to put mascara on. She bought hundreds of products, just because I asked her the best way to curl my eyelashes. She made me spend the day at her mini-well… not really "mini", but that's how she named it- salon. I had a complete makeover, but obviously without cutting my beautiful bronze curls.

I didn't understand why every single person in my life was obsessed with my hair. Some of them (Aunt Alice for example) threatened me to never talk to me again if I ever dared to cut them.

"Umm… Sure Aunt Alice. Why not?" Now I was excited, because even though I didn't like parties, I loved presents.

"Alice, can I go first?" My dad asked. His eyes got bright with excitement as he took a small, purple silk bag out of his pocket…

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Pleaseeee Review. Tell me if you want me to keep writing, or any other suggestion you may have. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to the genius mind of Stephenie Meyer!**

**MIDNIGHT SUNRISE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**

It was beautiful. My eyes started to fill up with tears. The necklace was truly magnificent. It was the same locket my mother gave me for my first Christmas; but now it was engraved with the Cullen crest. Inside, it held a picture of me and my parents, and on the back it had my name engraved with perfect calligraphy.

"Happy birthday Renesmee." My father said solemnly.

"Dad, I can't believe it! I thought I was not going to receive a Cullen crest. It is perfect! I… I…" But I couldn't finish, my sobs didn't let me tell my father how much I loved him. Since I couldn't talk I told him "I love you" with my thoughts.

"I love you too Renesmee. You are the most precious gift life could give to me. You've made me believe that I might actually have a soul. Nessie, you deserve the best in life and I am infinitely thankful to have you as my daughter." My father's eyes burned with love and sincerity.

I started crying again. My family was the best, and I was so thankful for my parents. Mom and dad hugged me until I stopped crying.

Someone exhaled impatiently. I turned around and found my aunt sitting on the floor playing with the silk bow of my gift. Apparently she got bored with our emotional display.

"So… I thought I was receiving _two _presents today." I said trying to look disappointed.

My aunt's face jerked up. She smiled and got to her feet in less than a second. Then she handed me the box she held.

I opened it carefully. Inside the box was a long, silver car key. I was speechless. My aunt was giving me a_ car_ for my birthday! I wondered why this surprised me. I knew she was going to go over the top with my birthday present, but I never imagined she was going to give me a _car_.

"Aren't you going to take a look at your new car Nessie?"Aunt Alice asked. She sounded worried. I hoped my face's expression didn't burst her excitement.

"Of course I am Aunt Alice. Let's Go!" I didn't want to make her sad, so I had to accept the fact that I now owned a car.

Something in my brain clicked as we walked downstairs.

"Dad, you knew about this?" I whispered

He laughed. That made my aunt turn, but then she turned around again and ignored us.

"Yes, for weeks actually; but don't worry Ness I'm sure you'll love your car." He whispered back.

"I'm just hoping the car is not hot pink or yellow." I whispered to him. Knowing that it was not the only worry I had about the car.

My father laughed again. Louder this time. My aunt turned around and stopped.

"Okay, if you two don't stop laughing, then it leaves me no option Renesmee."Aunt Alice growled.

My aunt stepped behind me and climbed onto my back. Once on top she blindfolded me with her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Guiding you to your present without the presence of jokes and giggles!" My aunt snapped back.

My mother laughed at her defensive tone.

"Aww. Come on Alice! Let her see. You were the one who was dying to see her expression at the car and now you won't see. Remember you have to be in _front_ of Nessie, not watching her neck." My mother said in my defense.

My aunt sighed and dropped from my back. She ordered me to keep my eyes shut and my lips silent.

"Aunt Alice, why so much secrecy? I'm going to look at my car any minute now, so why should I be blind when I go out?" I complained.

"Because, my dearest Renesmee, I don't want to ruin your surprise." She refuted.

"Okay, okay, no need to be aggressive Aunty" I laughed.

After a few steps she told me to stop. I could feel the cool breeze and I knew that we were outside, not in the garage as I had expected. The scents of leather and mahogany wood were strong.

"Okay Renesmee, you can open your eyes."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading..! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Everything "Twilight" belongs to genius: **Stephenie Meyer**. I do not own Edward :[ but I do own HUGE door-sized poster of Rob(which isn't half as good but I don't complain) :] Nothing, but the plot, is mine….

**A/N:** A **MILLION** thank you-s to: **.****NewMoonFan.**** and , ****Savannavansmutsmut, and JellyBeane **for being the first ones to review my story(: Love you..!

**A/N 2: **Sorry to all of you for the delay of this chapter. I truly love those who reviewed. And those who added me to heir faves or that put my story on alert(: You guys made me feel special, and I'm really sorry that I had to make you wait for over a month. I've just been really tired with my volleyball practices and my "f" key on the key- board died -.- So yeah.. Sorry..! Love you guys..!

**A/N 3:** This is un-beta-d so any mistakes you find, feel free to point them out(:

**A/N 4:** Sorry for this bunch of author notes(:

MIDNIGHT SUNRISE

Chapter 3: Diamonds, Cars and Wolves!

Wow. That's all my mind could think of. The car –_my_ car- was beautiful. It was a deep purple, Audi sedan. The sparkly-purple, two-door frame was sleek, and it looked _fast_. The car was obviously built for speed, and not for space.

"Do you like it Nessie?" Aunt Alice asked. She looked worried, but a small part of my brain told me that even though I was a blind spot for her, she _knew_ I loved it.

"Yes! Of course! I love it! Thank you so much Aunt Alice! My car is perfect!" I squealed. I loved my car, it was beautiful!

"See Ness, I _told_ you that you were going o love your car." My dad said matter-of-factly.

I laughed and it sounded like bells ringing. My dad knew me so well, though part of it was because of his mind-reading gift. My mother wasn't left behind in her "Renesmee knowledge" either. She is my best friend, and we could practically hold a conversation with our eyes.

"Mom, I already know daddy knew about the car, but were _you _in the secret too?" I asked. Mostly likely Aunt Alice kept the secret from her for a while, but my Aunt was really unpredictable- which is funny since _she _can see the future!

My mother laughed.

"Actually honey, we _all _knew about this. Alice wanted your car to have a little bit of everyone in it, just to make more special. I must admit it was probably a _really_ bad idea to let_ Emmett_ chose the speed limit." My mother said with a chuckle.

I heard Uncle Emmett's laughter coming from the second floor.

"Hey! A car is not a car if it isn't fast!"Uncle Emmett complained.

I laughed at his "logic" and walked towards my car. I opened the door and was about to get in when someone HUGE lifted me from behind.

"Uncle Emmett!" I said between giggles. "I know I'm not as breakable as a human" –giggle- "but be careful." –giggle- "I'm not _that_ indestructible either."

"Happy birthday Ness!" Uncle Emmett said with booming laughter.

"Thanks Uncle Em; but can I _please_ feel the ground under my feet again?"

"Nope." Uncle Emmett said making a popping sound at the "p."

"Come on Em, put the birthday girl down." Uncle Jasper said.

He had just stepped outside, but he saw Uncle Emmett's attack to my personal space.

Uncle Emmett surrendered his hold on me and I went to hug Uncle Jasper.

"Good morning Uncle Jazzy! Thanks for saving me from Huge Teddy's hold. My bones are happy they're still in place." I said as Uncle Jazz hugged me.

Uncle Jasper laughed at my comment, probably remembering when Aunt Alice gave the "Huge Teddy" nickname to Uncle Emmett. She came up with it the night his favorite American football team lost the NFL. He was furious and screaming obscenities at the TV. Aunty Alice got tired of his "little-kid-with-dirty-mouth" fit and said: "Can it Emmett! You might look like a huge menacing sports jock, but you're just a huge oversensitive teddy bear!"

"Happy Birthday Nessie, and you're welcome; anything to annoy Emmett ." Uncle Jazz said

"So…" Uncle Emmett asked. "What are we doing tonight? Are you guys still sure we're going to go to-."

"Emmett!" Aunt Rosie shrieked. "I _know _you have trouble controlling your impulses, but next could you _please_ not destroy my cherry tree headboard?"

Eiw! Couldn't they have _those_ discussions while I was out of hearing range?

"Aunt Rose!" I said. "TMI alert! Please, _please _discuss that later!"

Ugh! Now I wished Aunt Rosie hadn't interrupted Uncle Em. He was about to say where we were spending our evening. Or what my crazy aunts had planned us to do.

"Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Happy Birthday!" Aunt Rose said -or shall I say _squealed_- as she came running at full vampire speed to hug me.

"Thank you Aunt Rosie!" I said. Both of my aunts were literally bouncing on their toes with excitement.

"Ness, I'm sorry to inform you that your birthday gift is going to be late. Emmett -being the responsible man that he is- forgot to tell the Bvulgari Company to make it a rush order. So your pink diamond high-tech birthday gift won't be here until tomorrow morning. Sorry honey but you'll have to wait." Aunt Rosie said truly infuriated and disappointed.

"Don't worry aunt Rosalie, just by the fact that I have the ones I love with me is enough. You shouldn't have wasted so much money into the Bvulgari Company. I really don't need any more gifts." I said trying to soothe her anger towards Uncle Emmet.

"Well Ness, you should have told me that before I bought your gift." A husky voice said from the trees.

And that voice could only belong to one person in the world.

**A/N: So who do you think is in the woods..? Review and let me know(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot and new characters are mine :)

**A/N**: I'm so sorry that I couldn't update earlier, but sports and school are taking a lot of my time :S please don't hate me :( Oh, and I know I suck at updating regularly, but I've had like 391 hits with this fanfic, and I have only 7 reviews. I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEWED GREATLY :) And those who added me to their favorites and alerts :) thank you so much! :'). And all those silent readers out there, I love you dearly too! Okay, on with the story!

**Chapter Four: Visitor**

I turned around -surprised to listen to his voice- but I feigned happiness and placed a genuine looking smile on my face.

"Nahuel!" I said with fake excitement. "Oh my! I can't believe you're here!"

"Of course I'd be here Nessie, I could not miss your eighteenth birthday."

"Oh! Thanks so much for remembering Nahuel. I really appreciate that you remembered my birth date after so long."

"No problem sweetie. There was no way in Heaven or hell that I was going to miss your eighteenth birthday. So... Umm... Would you like to open another present?" He asked me. Oh great, another present, I mean, I don't want to fake enthusiasm if I didn't like the present. Great! Now I sound as a snob.

"Yes!" I said with as much excitement as I could. "Thank you so much for this too Nahuel, you shouldn't have bothered in buying me a present. Your sole presence is enough." I said. I heard a muffled laugh and turned to glare at Uncle Emmett, who was barely holding on his laughter. Yeah, he was such a moral support...

Nahuel extended his arm and placed a small, black velvet square box in my hand. I internally freaked out; for a second I thought he was going down on one knee and propose.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee." Nahuel said as I opened the box and prayed that he didn't go down to his knee. "I hope you like it. I chose it myself."

I opened the box, and thankfully it was not an engagement ring, but there was a bracelet inside. Actually it was really pretty. It had a little hearty-shaped charm that was really stunning, but what _did _freak me out was what was written on it. It's silver, smooth surface was engraved with the words: "_My heart is forever yours." _Oh crap.

"Don't you like it Nessie?" Nahuel asked with true concern. Gosh I could only imagine my face. Shocked. Horrified. Frightened.

"Yes, I like it Nahuel, it is really pretty. Again, thank you so much for thinking in me." I said honestly.

"It's nothing Nessie. You deserve all what's beautiful and good in this world." Nahuel said sincerely.

Oh no, now I had to deal with this. I had to hope and pray that he left before Friday. Jake would certainly not enjoy Nahuel's presence here. He was slightly too protective of me, sometimes it was cute, but it could drive me nuts.

I heard my dad clearing his throat, making sure Nahuel's attention was directed to someone else and it gave me a chance to escape into my mother's arms.

I thanked my dad with my thoughts and excused myself to my bedroom saying I had to get ready for school.

I ran full speed to my room and threw myself on my bed. Oh crap how was I supposed to tell Nahuel I had no interest in him! Suddenly I heard my doorknob turning. My heart stopped and I prayed that neither my father nor Nahuel, had decided to check on me.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mother's voice asked me.

Oh thank goodness it was Mom. At least I could freak out on her and not be embarrassed about it. I mean she sort of went through the same problem right? Two boys after one girl? Well at least she had liked Jacob as a friend, but I could not even tolerate Nahuel. He was stubborn, over-protective, jealous and really possessive. I wasn't even his girlfriend and he was jealous! Heck! I wasn't even his _friend_!

"Yes mom, I'm just worried. If Jake finds Nahuel here on Friday, there's going to be a fight. A really bad one." I said as my eyes started to tear up. Damn why tears always gave me away?

"Oh Nessie don't worry. Your dad will make sure he's not here by the time Jacob arrives... Although with Nahuel's stubbornness he'll want to find out why." She said trying to soothe me, but her last words were a little bit unsettling.

"Mom, but he's just obsessed with me! The charm on the bracelet he gave me said "_My heart is forever yours." _Don't you think that insinuates something? He has liked me since the very day he met us mom! It's unnerving knowing he's there thinking I'll someday be walking down the aisle for him. I just hate it." I said as my panic attack was on full gear now, tears and everything.

I could not take this pressure. It was my _birthday!_ It was supposed to be a good day, but now I was simply stressed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Stop that now. You don't know if he wants you to be his bride. And even if he did want you to marry him, the decision is entirely yours, so why would you freak out? And Jacob, well honey he's your best friend! He's going to understand the problem with Nahuel, and I'm sure that if you asked it, he would get a hold on himself and not behead Nahuel. Please sweetheart, relax. It's your birthday, you're supposed to be enjoying this day! Stop worrying and get ready for school honey. I'm sure Sophie and Daniela are waiting for you." Mom said trying to stop my panic attack.

I took two deep breaths before getting up from my bed and I went to hug mom.

"Thank you mommy. You're the best you know... I'd be a wreck without you." I said sincerely.

She hugged me back for a second and then said: "Well you'll be a wreck if you're not ready in ten minutes because Alice wants to get you to school as soon as you're ready."

"Tell her I'll be downstairs in five okay?"

"Sure honey, and relax, enjoy your birthday."

I went to my closet and searched for the birthday outfit Aunt Alice had prepared for me. It was a beautiful purple knee-lenght dress. It had a modest V-neckline and a small ivory, silky bow at the waist. Aunt Alice had tried to get me into heels, but I was not going to wear those 6-inch monsters for school, so I went for matching ivory ballerina flats. I let my hair fall down freely in waves and placed an -yes, ivory- headband that had a beautiful creamy rose on it.

As soon I as I was ready I went down to meet my aunt, but when I opened my door, it wasn't Aunt Alice waiting for me. Actually, there was a REALLY angry Jacob blocking my way.

**A/N**: so what do you think? I know most of you expected the first visitor to be Jake... But it was really predictable if I made him the visitor(which was my initial idea and then I had this one so I had to rewrite the chapter and that's another reason of why this is up so late) Oh and I'm in the search of a beta :) so if you're interested please PM me :D PLEASE REVIEW :) For each review you will be saving a dust bunny :D


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warning: Long)A/N: Hey everybody! I know it's a miracle I didn't make you wait months again for the next update ;):) I might be able to update every two weeks, but I'm still not sure. Please have in mind that I'm a soccer and volleyball player, A's and B's student. So if I'm extremely late with updates, pleaseeee don't hate me, I love you guys so much for supporting me :) It's the first time I've ever written fanfiction, and I'm absolutely excited that there's people out there who like it enough to review, add it to favorites, add it to alerts and what has flattered me the most are the favorite author adds. :) Thank you soo much! Oh! And you should totally Google: Ruinas de Copan. It's a place here in Honduras, I went there last week and it's amazing :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to: DaniMichelle (she's a friend from school, and she's constantly asking me for updates, she's one of the reasons I decided to continue this story) and to Twilight Wolfie-Paul's Girl whose review and pen name made me smile :) **

**Recs: "Isle of Dreams" and "In Love with a Stranger" both by savannavansmutsmut (if you have not read them you should seriously stop reading my fic and go read hers, [but don't if you're not over 18] then come back and continue reading ok?)**

**Okay, okay! I'll shut up so you can read :) **

**Chapter Five: What's Love?**

Oh my gosh. I am so dead. Jake is going to hate me. Oh crap! Jake's going to kill Nahuel!

"Jake..." I whispered, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"Why is he here?" He asked calmly, but I could see pain and anger in his eyes.

"Jake, really, I had no idea he was coming. Please don't be angry." I pleaded, trying to save Nahuel's life, because even though I completely disliked him I could not let Jake kill him.

"Really? No idea?" He asked shyly.

"Really Jake. I had no clue he was going to be here." I whispered to him.

His eyes moved to look at the floor and he began apologizing.

"I'm sorry Ness, I just got really angry when I came in and-" he stopped abruptly and raised his voice quite a bit before continuing. "And what the hell does _that _mean!" He asked grabbing my wrist and pulling it close to his face to take a whiff. He immediately scrunched up his nose and anger flashed through his eyes.

"It's his. I can smell his scent on it." He reached for my bracelet, which I had to wear because I didn't want to be rude with Nahuel. Who, after all, had been incredibly kind with me. Jake lifted the little heart charm and read the engraving. He looked back at my face and his once joyful eyes were pained as they bore into mine.

"It...it...it's a gift. Nahuel did give it to me, but that doesn't mean anything Jacob. It's just a birthday gift." I said defending both me and Nahuel.

I could have easily told Nahuel to get the heck out of my house and have prevented the fight with Jake, but that was not the way my parents had raised me to be. Now I had to deal with the consequences.

"Nice? _Nice?_ Ness, nice is to give someone a birthday _card, _not declaring your love using a bracelet!" He said harshly

"Jacob I did not ask him to give me anything. I did not ask him to come over, and I for sure did not ask him to declare his freaking love using a bracelet!" He was seriously getting on my nerves. If Jake kept accusing Nahuel I was going to yell at him something I was going to regret.

"I'm not saying that you asked for that. I am not accusing you for that either, but you don't tell him to stop. You keep encouraging his behavior! I'm sure as hell that he's downstairs enjoying our fight. He wants to separate us Ness! Why can't you see that?" He pleaded, spat and yelled at me.

"I'm not encouraging anything Jake! I'm just being polite! I won't be rude to him because that is not the way mom and dad raised me. They told me to be polite and amiable to everyone, even if I disliked them!" I yelled back

"Ness I'm not saying that you should be rude to him either, but I tired of him. I don't even know why Edward lets him into the house." He growled.

"Jake, keep my dad of this. If you haven't noticed, I have never liked Nahuel and never will!" I turned around to storm into my room but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"I... I don't believe it is nice to give those types of gifts Ness!" He growled

"Well it _is _nice! And what's your problem? Why do you even care? Jacob you are my best friend! You're supposed to trust me!" I told him rather loud.

"I do care, and I do trust you! But he is not good for you Ness. Please beautiful, believe me. I'm trying to control myself, but he makes _my _gift look insignificant and crappy." His eyes were soft now, but I knew he was trying really hard not to burst into a wolf and dismember Nahuel.

"Jake, please... Just drop it ok? Besides I need to get to school, so move out of my way." I was getting annoyed by Jacob's over protectiveness.

I walked past him and when I turned around, he was looking at me as if I had slapped him. That broke my heart. I couldn't just leave him. I loved him. He meant so much to me. I couldn't hurt him. I dropped my school bag and ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt you. Today's been hectic. I'm sorry Jake. I love you."

He didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

This hug felt right. It felt perfect. I loved being in Jacob's arms. I loved how he always made me feel safe. I loved him.

That last thought scared me. It felt different this time. I loved him as my best friend… Or was it something more? I couldn't love him more. He _was _my best friend; I could _not _love him as something more. He had imprinted on someone. I still didn't know who, but she was probably ten times better than me if he loved _her _and not me.

**A/N: So I'll go hide under a rock. Please don't hate me, this had to happen. You can tell me how you feel about this in a review, instead of throwing pointy objects at me :) and again, I'm looking for a beta :) And see, there's no evil cliffie this time :) I know this is short, but I'm having a terrible writers block, and I didn't want to make you wait another month. I promise the next chapter will be AL LEAST 3,500 words. And I'm starting another story, but it's M rated….. :) **


End file.
